


Somethings Changing.

by RoseDemica



Series: Clint's Backstory - TROT [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief mention of Maria Hill, Brief mention of Phil Coulson - Freeform, F/M, Sister Agents, The Rise of Thanos, family life, the fall of loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: Iris hears something weird happening in her body, and it's going to change her and Clint's lives forever.





	Somethings Changing.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Everyone, this is another one-shot that happens before the actual story begins, but I wanted to share this one next, give you an insight into Iris and Clints relationship. I think I'll share the first chapter of The Rise of Thanos next, but don't hold me to that.
> 
> The main idea for the story has 4 separate versions! From different periods of writing. I will tag them all so you know which is which, and follow whichever ones you want.
> 
> 2013-2013 Sister Agents.  
2014- 2015 The Fall of Loki  
2016- NOW The Rise of Thanos (Most stuff fits in here!)  
Alternate Universe stuff/ aka stuff that clashes with The Rise of Thanos, but I worked hard on, and want to keep anyway.
> 
> I’ll loop all the same timeline ones together in a series, although they don’t have to be read that way.
> 
> This one-shot can belong to any of the timelines, although it was originally written to tie in with The Fall of Loki.

The call came, at the most inappropriate time as always - Iris answering her phone while shrugging her shirt back on, pinning the phone between her shoulder and head as she fumbled slightly with the buttons, leaving one hand on her stomach once it was done.

"Agent Iris," she answered. She held up a finger to the man in his late 50’s who approached, telling him to remain silent while she was on the phone. The doctor nodded once, more than happy to keep what he had to say between just them.

"_Got an 0-8-4 in New Mexico. Coulson's on the ground, wants you in on it. Says it's your kind of thing._" Agent Maria Hill always cut straight to the chase, knowing exactly how to entice the other agent into taking a mission on her supposed ‘time off’. She only had a few days left of leave anyway.

"New Mexico? I'm in the area. I'm sure I can stop by," Iris replied. She ended the call without waiting for any more information, and turned to face her doctor, silently praying to gods she didn’t believe in that he would be able to tell her she was wrong. 

"They all came back negative, every single test. If you are pregnant, as you assume, it is simply far too early for us to tell." He flipped through the pages on his clipboard as he spoke, avoiding her gaze with years of practised ease. There was more to say, clearly more than he was willing to.

"I can hear something growing inside me Doc, if we've eliminated everything else..." Iris' hand rested on her still flat stomach, listening to the strange sounds coming from within her own body. So quiet that the doctor’s high tech equipment couldn’t pick it up. That no tests they did could confirm or deny.

"Then, we shall assume you are correct, as always. You'll need to pay close attention as it grows, considering exactly who you are, and what you and your partner have both been through in your line of work. Come back the instant anything sounds abnormal, you know where I am." The doctor subtly indicated that she was free to go, turning towards the side door that led to his own personal office. 

"Doc?" Iris interjected, her voice small. The doctor hesitated, looking back at his patient.

"If I keep it, what are my chances of carrying it to full term?" Iris avoided his gaze, it was the topic neither of them wanted to bring up. Neither wanted to discuss nor consider. The fact that they didn’t know if she was human, if her years of Shield service had done something to her.

"You did some research." He stated calmly, drawing her gaze back to him.

"I've been your doctor since you arrived on Shield's doorstep. We both know you have no real intention of aborting that child. As for carrying it to full term, only time will tell, we have no idea where you are from, what your body can and can't handle, but you know I will do whatever I can to keep you both safe. Now go on back to your man. I'm sure he's worried sick about you." A look of guilt flashed across Iris' face. 

"I didn't tell him, I was certain I was right, and I couldn't have him worrying." Iris started to fidget, wringing her hands together nervously. She had no idea how her partner was going to take the news of what she had to say.

"You have nothing to worry about Iris, he loves you far too much. I'm sure he will welcome the news." The doctor left the room, leaving his patient to fret over her lover's reaction.

Iris was moving on autopilot, barely realising she was putting one foot in front of the other. Slow movements, as she pulled out her keys, and opened the door to one of the several ‘safe houses’ she shared with Clint. This one was a beautiful farmhouse, out deep in the countryside, hidden where no car could ever travel. A place they both felt safe and comfortable. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the second Quinjet, taking the spot next to her own. 

"Hey Ri!" A familiar male voice called out. Iris froze, he wasn't supposed to be back from his mission yet, let alone be standing in front of her, wearing only his low-slung, black-denim jeans. Water droplets ran down his chest, dripping from his hair and the towel in his hand.

"Finished up early, Hill said Coulson wanted us on the 0-8-4 case. Figured we may as well head down together?" He kept speaking, pretending to be oblivious to her closed body language, incorrectly assuming her reactions were caused by his half-naked state.

"Sounds good!" Iris managed to choke out, turning her back on him and taking a few calming breaths. She instinctively found herself listening for any sign that Clint was injured. She wasn’t prepared for this yet, she had no idea how to tell him, she still had to figure out how to tell herself.

"Ri? What's wrong?" Clint's arms folded around her waist, his lips pressing into the top of her head as he drew her back into his chest. Iris allowed herself the comfort, turning into his safe grasp as sobs started to rack her frame. Clint held her closer, soothing her as she broke down. 

"Ri?" He whispered, backing up until he hit the wall, sliding them both down to the ground. He continued to cradle her close, confused as to why she was so upset, concerned that something had happened to her while he was away. His hand ran soothingly through her hair, as she tucked her head into his shoulder, unable to stop the sobs that were tearing her apart, tears falling from her eyes.

“Ri, sweetheart, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?” Clint whispered as the sobs subsided somewhat, giving her the chance to be heard.

“You’ll hate me.” She replied, her voice barely a raspy murmur against his skin, sore from the heartbreaking sobs. Barely recognizing the term of endearment that her lover used, he was not normally one to use them.

“I could never hate you. Ri, I love you.” Clint tightened his hold ever so slightly, kissing every part of her he could reach. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he whispered, cradling her head as he tugged it gently from his neck, before he rested his forehead against hers, waiting patiently until she looked up at him. “Now, what’s wrong?” he asked, using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Iris drew in a deep breath. “I just got back from the Doctors, they can’t confirm anything, but they can deny a whole lot more.”

Clint pulled back slightly, with a confused frown upon his face. “Ri?” She looked away from him.

“I’m pregnant Barton. You’re gonna be a dad.” Iris whispered, looking back to him in time to see his eyes widen in shock.

“Pregnant?” He stammered, his eyes flicking down to her stomach.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s too soon for my doctor to confirm it, but I can hear it growing, and the Doctor says I’m probably right, because I normally am, and I, I can hear it Clint. I can hear my body changing to accommodate this thing, and I'm freaking out. I'm terrified you won't want to stay with me. We've never even talked about kids, because we never thought it was a possibility, and now it's all too real. But I don't think I could give it up, or abort it, and we don't even know if I can carry it to full term. It's only been a week, and oh dear god. There's so much that could go wrong, and now I'm just rambling again!"

Clint's lips folded over Iris' own, ending her terrified ranting. Iris responded in turn kissing him back as she fought back tears. "We're gonna have a kid?" He asked again, pulling back slightly. Iris nodded, not trusting herself to speak. A smile illuminated his face

"Ri, that's amazing! I've never really thought about having kids. The fact that it was never an option didn't bother me at all. I was scared that I would just turn out like my father - but with you, I'm also sure you would never let that happen! Wow, I can't believe it…" his arms tightened around her, hugging her close.

"Wait, if you can hear a small child forming inside you a week after..." Clint's eyes widened, the secondary facts of the revelation starting to register.

"Then yes, I can hear the muscle regrowing under the stitches and bandages on your thigh," Iris cut him off with a small smile, tucking her face into his neck again. “You should know that.” Clint let loose a low chuckle in response.

"Your phone, Barton." Iris whispered, seconds before his SHIELD issued phone started to ring.

"Barton," Clint answered, rolling his eyes. He tucked Iris in closer to his chest, adjusting himself so they both sat more comfortably.

"_Agent Barton, where are you? Hill said you'd be here by now,_" Coulson's voice came through the line.

"Running a bit late sir. Family emergency" Clint replied, glancing down at Iris fondly. 

"Barton, we both know you don't have a family." Coulson spoke softly, concerned.

"No offence sir, but it would seem I do now." He paused for a moment. "I'll pick up Iris on my way down, we will be there ASAP," Clint chuckled, ending the call before Coulson had a chance to reply.

"Baby?" Iris whispered. Clint hummed softly in response."I wanna keep this between us, as our little miracle for a little while," Iris continued.

"Three months right? That's the period of most risk. Then you'll start showing. That's when we either have to come clean to everyone or vanish off the face of the earth." Clint knew the risk that came with being involved with her. They’d kept their relationship under wraps for so long now, scared of what her fathers would do if they found out.

"We come clean," Iris stated. "Father won't tear us apart if a child involved." Iris couldn’t leave her family behind, couldn’t leave her life behind. She could only hope that Fury and Coulson wouldn’t tear her new family apart.

"Get some rest Ri. I'll get us to New Mexico." Clint assured her. Iris felt herself nodding off, safe in his arms. She barely noticed it when he stood up, balancing her carefully in his arms. She was stirred slightly by a soft male whisper, followed by lips pressing against her stomach. 

"Hmm?" She opened one eye to look at Clint, who appeared slightly nervous.

"Just, trying to wrap my head around it. Go back to sleep sweetheart," Clint murmured. Iris nodded, closing her eyes as he adjusted his grip and made his way towards the Quinjet with her.

"I love you Ri." He whispered. Those last, affectionate words reverberated as she welcomed sleep's numbing embrace. 

  
  
  



End file.
